Otis B. Driftwood
Otis B. Driftwood is a fictional character created by Rob Zombie. He was portrayed by Bill Moseley in House of 1000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects ''and ''3 From Hell The names Otis B. Driftwood, Rufus T. Firefly, and Captain Spaulding are all the names of characters originally created by Groucho Marx in his films of the 1930s Backstory Otis was born December 23rd, 1929. He was horribly neglected and abused by his parents, who didn't even give him a name. He committed his first murder at the age of thirteen, presumably his parents. Otis was a drifter for much of his life, traveling over the country from Wilmington, Delaware to Hurst, Texas. In the small town of Ruggsville, he met Cutter (later to be known as Captain Spaulding), and was soon living with his new friend's family, whom he had renamed "the Firefly's". This family consisted of Cutter's girlfriend, who was then called Eve Wilson, whom Driftwood nicknamed "Mama Firefly"; Eve's two sons, Rufus and Tiny; and the daughter of Cutter and Eve. Vera-Ellen, with whom Otis formed an immediate bond and nicknamed "Angel Baby" and later just "Baby". Ten years after Otis joined the family, Otis and Baby roamed the roads, murdering anyone in their path. These violent killings were referred to as the "Son of Satan Murders". Later, in the winter of 1976, Baby returned to Ruggsville alone and resumed her life on the Firefly farm while Driftwood continued his murderous rampage. He travelled over the country stealing and selling cars to survive, but eventually returned to Ruggsville with the hopes of attaining a job he once had working for Tommy Truck. At some point in the mid to late 1970s, Otis and Baby allegedly became involved in a Satanic cult led by a local who called himself Doctor Satan. They were eventually told to leave, and shunned by the cult following an incident wherein Otis stabbed a fellow cult member to death in a dispute over a bottle of whiskey. Role in House of 1000 Corpses This film confirms that Driftwood is by far the most sadistic member of the Firefly family. Although he bickers with members of the family, he is shown to be loyal to them. Whether to disturb the wandering couples or to please Mama Firefly, he came to join their Halloween Eve dinner. And brought Mama Firefly's child "Little Wolf" to make her happy. He often considers himself to be a revolutionary and an artist; he makes sculptures out of his victims, or skins them to wear as costumes. In the film he is is interpreted as an albino. He kills Bill, and tortures Mary and Denise (Mary by showing her Bill's mutitlated corpse, which Otis dubbed "Fishboy" and Denise by wearing her father's skin.) He also killed Denise's father Don Willis, and Officer Steve Naish. He was going to shoot Mary, but let Baby kill her instead. Near the end of the film, when Denise is making her escape in Spaulding's car, he appears in the back wielding a knife, presumably bringing her back to the house. Role in The Devil's Rejects Driftwood's character was altered somewhat for The Devil's Rejects. In the first film, for example, he is an albino, but he is of average Caucasian skin color in the sequel. Rob Zombie did this because he felt the albino look was too 'cartoonish' and was out of place in the grittier sequel. By the second film, he had become far less over-the-top, but was also more depraved and sadistic, and he looks older than in the first. At one point he tells a victim that he is the Devil, and is "here to do the Devil's work." He often rapes his victims, something that is only implied in the first film; a special feature on the DVD shows Otis hitting one of the cheerleaders who was kidnapped in "House of 1000 Corpses", then using his teeth to rip her tongue out of her mouth (not shown in close-up detail but it's clear that's what he is doing) before he begins sexually assaulting her. When Sheriff Wydell captures Otis along with Captain Spaulding and Baby near the film's end, he shows them a picture of her ravaged corpse, and Otis smugly says that she was still "good" for him, another reference to his necrophilia that ties in to the opening sequence where Otis is lying in bed with a dead woman when the raid begins. In one particularly brutal scene, he skins the face of a man and then forces the man's wife to wear it as a mask. The only time Otis was calm or even remotely nice was to one of Charlie's prostitutes Candy and was actually shown to be upset by her death. Memorable Quotes * "Our bodies come and go but this blood is forever." * "RUN RABBIT RUN!" * "Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant fuckin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone." * "I am the Devil and I'm here to do the Devil's work." -Tex (from the Charles Manson murders) * "Boy, I bet you'd stick your face in fire if I told ya you'd see hell." * "Look, there is no f*cking ice cream in your f*cking future." * "What was it you kids were after? Oh, I remember now! Dr. Satan. I'll tell you what. I'm gonna let you meet the old bastard." * "Hope you like what you see!" * "It's all true; the boogyman is real and you've found him" Category:General wiki templates Category:Firefly Family